


Special Services to the School

by tqpannie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-26
Updated: 2007-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-25 08:04:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10760133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tqpannie/pseuds/tqpannie
Summary: Ron performs a special service.





	Special Services to the School

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: Written for Ron tries het in preparation for the rontriathon on LJ.  


* * *

"Draco suggested that I talk to you," Pansy's nose wrinkled. "I'm not sure why."  
  
Moaning Myrtle giggled and simply beckoned Pansy forward into the Prefect's bath. There was someone in the bath for sure and Pansy shivered when Moaning Myrtle hovered next to her.  
  
"Myrtle," Pansy whispered. "There's someone in here."  
  
"Yes."  
  
More giggles from Myrtle and Pansy felt anger welling inside her.   
  
"Myrtle what does Drakie want me to see?"  
  
Pansy fell silent when she heard a low gutteral moan coming from the bath. She peered through the steam trying to figure out what was going on. The steam cleared slightly and she heard Myrtle give a dreamy sigh.  
  
"It's the Weasel" Pansy whispered. "He's...oh my..."  
  
"Yes," Myrtle sighed and drifted closer to the edge of the tub. "He's certainly developed."  
  
Pansy couldn't take her eyes away from Ron. His hand was sliding up and down a long shaft, his thumb was brushing the tip of his penis, and his lips were pursed and swollen.  
  
"Watch," Myrtle whispered. "Watch what he does."  
  
Pansy's mouth was dry as she watched Ron twisting his hand along his erection, cupping his balls, and she felt her pussy grow wet when he began moaning. Pansy could hear the water sloshing out of the tub and she looked at Moaning Myrtle.   
  
Myrtle dived into the water and when the bubbles parted she could see Myrtle between Ron's legs, her mouth sliding along his cock, and Ron was gasping for air.  
  
"Bloody hell, Myrtle," Ron moaned. "I've told you not to--"  
  
"But you want some one to suck you," Myrtle giggled. "Granted I don't have a tail--"  
  
"Bloody hell," Ron whimpered. "Hermione."  
  
Ron's head was thrashing back and forth on the edge of the tub as he continued to fuck himself with his fist. She could see Myrtle lapping at his shaft and between his fingers and she wondered briefly if it was cold.  
  
She couldn't help but grind her legs together when Ron came, triggering a small orgasm of her own, and she left silently to find Draco.   
  
"Ronald," Myrtle hovered over him as he panted. "You've done more for the male students sex lives than Sirius Black."  
  
"Wonderful," Ron muttered. "I should get a special service to the school award."


End file.
